


No ice cream for you.

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Leverage, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Quick crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tumblr five-sentence fic. Tygermama's prompt was: Parker and Greg Lestrade, band-aids, ice cream, towel





	No ice cream for you.

“Do you need a band-aid?” Parker tossed the box at the grey-haired DI. Nate had said not to hurt him – that he needed and they just needed for him to cool his heels for a few minutes – but this was after she sauntered up to him asking if a towel smelled like chloroform.

Nate needed to work on his timing, Parker thought as the man took the box and threw it back at her angrily.

“Fuck off,” the man hissed, wincing in pain.

“Suit yourself,” Parker shrugged, “But then there’s no ice cream for you.”


End file.
